


Cut the Deck

by liobi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, End of Act 6, End of Act 6: [S] Collide, Gen, Other, Update fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liobi/pseuds/liobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A false cut is a move used either in magic, or for cheating when playing card games. It appears to be a real cut, but leaves the deck in the same order as when it began. More sophisticated versions may make specific desired changes to the deck's order, while still appearing to be an innocuous normal cut.</p>
<p>There are many ways to accomplish a false cut, involving misdirection or using complex moves to conceal the real result."</p>
<p>Or in which Dave finally decides to use time travel to cheat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut the Deck

You know when he gives you that look. Lined up, like it couldn’t be any more fucking perfect. You nod. 

As you step forward, it briefly flashes in your mind. Two jacks and a prince of hearts. Three of a kind. It’s a good hand.

You had finally talked to each other. Openly. Honestly. Do you wish you had asked him something else when Jack came down? Something that had bugged you your entire life?

Then again, you both admitted it. Dirk wasn't your brother. Only another version of what he could have been.

Your blade swings forward meeting the first resistance. The second. The third. You don’t hesitate, physically at least. Mentally, you backtrack. You’ve been avoiding it all this time but here it is, a situation you can’t let stay true. You can’t leave it like this. You have to-

Another you grabs the head. Another after that, the body. Jack’s head is lighting up like a christmas tree and you need to get out of here now, so with Terezi’s arm over your shoulder, you rip yourself from this timeline. 

Looks like you’ve got some extra work to do.


End file.
